1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathroom paper holders. More particularly, the invention comprises a toilet tissue dispenser.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by homeowners as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as restrooms in office buildings, public buildings, restaurants, hotels, move theaters and department stores, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad, and the particular preferred embodiments described herein are in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise bathroom paper holders that will hold multiple rolls of toilet paper. Bathroom paper holders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,679, issued to Dennis J. Paul et al. on Feb. 9, 1982; U.S Pat. No. 4,807,823, issued to James A. Wyant on Feb. 28, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,104, issued to Louis A. Merdic on Feb. 20, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,375, issued to David M. Hines on Oct. 19, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,590, issued to Allan Cameron et al. on Dec. 16, 1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,679 to Paul et al. discloses a roll holder and dispenser. It embraces of a container having a first aperture where rolls are inserted and a second aperture from where a web of roll material can be withdrawn. The container is made relatively theft proof by an inwardly angled flange near the first aperture, which allows a roll to be inserted but makes it difficult for the roll to be withdrawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,823 to Wyant discloses a bathroom tissue dispenser. It has fixed spindles and a lockable hinged enclosure over the top spindle. The enclosure makes it difficult to remove sheets from a top roll until a bottom roll has been depleted.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,104 to Merdic discloses a bathroom toilet tissue dispenser. It embraces a container having a first aperture with a removable top where rolls are inserted and a second notched aperture from where a web of roll material can be withdrawn.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,375 to Hines discloses a toilet tissue dispenser. It has multiple spindles and a lockable hinged front enclosure. The enclosure makes it difficult to remove sheets from a top roll until a bottom roll has been depleted.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 387,590 to Cameron et al. discloses a toilet paper dispenser. It has multiple spindles and a front enclosure. The enclosure makes it difficult to remove sheets from a top roll until a bottom roll has been depleted.
In addition, the following U.S. patents are cited: Neff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,368; Pena, U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,932; McCarthy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,469; B. Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,259; F. Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,122; and Lebrun, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,335.